iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Iceagefanfromkiwiland2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 I won't help you anymore with Ice Age: Diverge! Look, I'm sorry, but you've been getting on my nerves always claiming that Ice Age: Diverge is not a ripoff of Star Trek 2009. I don't want to help you with Ice Age: Diverge anymore, I want to work on my script for Finding Marlin instead before submitting it to Pixar. Here are all of the reasons why I won't help you anymore: *You always claim that Ice Age Diverge is not a ripoff of Star Trek 2009. The scientists and lab are pulled into the portal, and Scrat gets pulled into the past. He dies and crashes into a cliff, causing a rockslide which buries a herd of mammoths below, including young Manny and his mother and father - This scene is a ripoff of the scene in Star Trek where Spock and the villain get sucked into the portal. Scrat causing the rockslide is the same as the villain blasting a spaceship which kills Kirk's father, thus creating an alternate reality. ::(True, those scenes are similar, but overall I intended to have a different plot. I was not going to use any other scenes or inspired scenes from Star Trek in Ice Age: Diverge - Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 20:11, June 4, 2017 (UTC)) ::::I understand. But WHY did you want that scene similar? ::::::(So I could reboot the Ice Age Franchise, and explain why the characters are younger again and why the series is different. ::::::'' That is the other similarity with Star Trek, that Ice Age: Diverge is also a reboot)'' *I give you suggestions and you completely ignore them and you always reject them. ::('' I don't have to take on your suggestions. You don't have to take on my suggestions either. You can just say "No thanks, I like it the way it is" and not have to change anything.-Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 20:41, June 4, 2017 (UTC)'' ::::Okay. *Sometimes you talk about irrelevant things when I am trying to ask you important questions. ::(Examples, please? - Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 20:41, June 4, 2017 (UTC)) :::"Beethoven, the great composer, took years to write his symphonies" - See? That's irrelevant! ::::(No, it was relevant. I meant that as an example that good things take time. '' ::::''You were asking me to come up for ideas for Finding Marlin for you and I wanted you to try thinking of ideas for longer, so I used Beethoven as an example of people who took a long time to make great works. '' ::::''But maybe it was not the best example, because it was about music. ::::A better example would be J.K Rowling, who spent 5 years just planning the Harry Potter books before she even began writing them. '' ::::''Do you understand this better? Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 01:58, June 5, 2017 (UTC)) '' ::::::Actually, I was asking you for help on our collaboration before you used Beethoven as an example of people who took a long time to make great works. ::::::::(Okay, but you understand my point? 'That you don't have to write Finding Marlin or any of your other ideas quickly and rush them, that you can take more time to think about ideas before asking others for help? Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 23:11, June 5, 2017 (UTC))'' ::::::::Okay, I understand. ::::::::'' '' *You have been getting upset when I ripped off your pages, I just wanted you to learn to make Ice Age Diverge more original. ::(Yes, I do get cross when you rip off my pages. You get cross when other users rip off your pages too. But ripping off my pages does not teach me anything! -Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 20:41, June 4, 2017 (UTC)) ::::Okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you. *You always yell at me that Finding Marlin was a ripoff of Finding Dory and Ice Age. I will turn it back into a ripoff, and I will submit the ripoff to Pixar to teach you a lesson. I don't want to use the new plot anymore, and I want Pixar to be sued by Blue Sky Studios teach you a lesson for criticizing my Finding Marlin! ::(Fine by me. Go ahead and do that. I don't see how that'll "teach me a lesson" as I did not contribute to your original Finding Marlin idea at all Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 20:11, June 4, 2017 (UTC)) ::::I've changed my mind. I'll never rip anyone off ever again. *I have done practically nothing but pander to you and Ice Age Diverge. I didn't come here to do that, I want to work on my own pages. ::(I have never asked you for help with Ice Age Diverge. Any "pandering" you have done you chose to yourself. - Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 20:41, June 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay. Again, I'm sorry. I know you're angry, but please don't take it out on me by deleting my Finding Marlin or threatening to tell on me to other users. I am moving to Movie Fanon Wiki and Fanon Wiki forever. 12:34, June 4, 2017 (UTC) : I'm not angry, maybe a little annoyed. : I would never delete any of your pages or tell on you to other users, even if I was angry at you. : I wish you the best of luck on the Movie Fanon Wiki and Fanon Wiki. : Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 01:58, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Hey. Here are the reasons why I wanted you to add a few more scenes to the transcript for Finding Marlin: 1. You are leaving soon, and I need someone to help me. 2. I want to see you contribute to the transcript 3. I couldn't come up with the scene where Marlin and Spike get separated from Oliver and meet Flipper and Arnold. 11:52, June 5, 2017 (UTC) : No. I'm sorry, but I'm far too busy off the Wiki. That is the reason why I am leaving. #Why exactly do you need help? And what exactly do you need help with? #I am too busy to help you with the transcript, sorry. #How long have you been trying to come up with that scene? : I can't help you with Finding Marlin and the transcript. But I might have enough time to give you tips on how to come up with ideas yourself. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 23:11, June 5, 2017 (UTC) ::: I've been trying to come up with that scene for maybe 3 weeks. And I couldn't come up with the scene where Marlin and Spike get seperated from Oliver and meet Flipper and Arnold. :( :::: (I'm sorry, I still can't help you because I am too busy off the wiki, which is why I'm leaving. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 01:24, June 6, 2017 (UTC)) :::: ::: Also, can I make the Finding Nemo Stories page on Movie Fanon Wiki please? (I promise I won't rip off the Ice Age Stories page) :::: (I think that would be okay. But it was Brian's idea too, so ask him as well. Tell him that you want to make a series of Finding Nemo spinoffs based off Master of the Seas and the Ice Age Stories. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 01:24, June 6, 2017 (UTC) :::: Just a question: Can you add a Quotes section to Finding Marlin please? (but please do the scene where Marlin and Spike get seperated from Oliver and meet Flipper and Arnold) ::: 00:36, June 6, 2017 (UTC) ::: So, what do you think of my transcript on Movie Fanon Wiki so far? And no, sorry, Brian Boy is on hiatus since the end of April. (my birthday was there on 28th) Also, here are my Ice Age reviews: 1. Ice Age: Continental Drift (10/10) The best Ice Age film I have watched, it has great animation, a good premise, and Blue Sky Studios has done great on villains like Captain Gutt. Also, the scene where Sid and Diego accidentally kiss each other made me laugh. 2. Ice Age (8.5/10) I started watching this film in 2011, and it was fun and quite enjoyable, but the rude jokes often bother me. The first film Blue Sky Studios ever made, and it is one of the best. 3. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (6/10) Not bad. There is a romantic subplot about Scrat and Scratte, and it seems strange to me that dinosaurs are still alive in the film, and Buck is a cool guy. 4. Ice Age: Collision Course (4/10) Well, I guess it's not trash, it just has bathroom humor, and the romance has been getting better since the third film in the franchise. Scrat has been getting even more cartoonish (Example: His skin falling out of his skeleton, and he puts it back on). 5. Ice Age: The Meltdown (2/10) I consider this the worst in the franchise because it features bathroom humor. But I still like the concept on Cretaceous and Maelstrom thawing out of the ice, and the "Food Glorious Food" song is funny. 11:31, June 6, 2017 (UTC) : 'I think those are good Ice Age reviews, you have given good reasons for your opinions. : A belated happy birthday for the 28th of April. : I am sorry, but I cannot add a Quotes section to Finding Marlin, and I cannot give you my opinion on your transcript. : This is because I am '''very, very, very busy off the Wiki and have no time for the Wiki anymore. So I have no time to help you with your projects. I am sorry. : Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 23:09, June 6, 2017 (UTC) ::: I have many questions for you, please could you answer them? ::: 1. Why have you moved on from Ice Age? ::: 2. Since you are busy with college and work, how old are you? ::: 3. Can you give me hints for the upcoming Finding Nemo Stories page please (like you did with the reviews for Finding Marlin)? ::: 4. When you're done with college, will you ever come back? ::: 5. Did LEGO reply to you about LEGO Ice Age yet? ::: 6. If you're leaving, then who will fill in the pages for you? ::: 7. You have said you doubt there will be a 6th Ice Age film. So why did you make Ice Age: Thawed Out? ::: 8. Who is your favorite Ice Age character? ::: 01:11, June 7, 2017 (UTC) :::: Please don't be so forceful, and try to ask more politely next time. I have changed your question to show how you should have asked it. # People's interests change. That's what happens in life. # I don't want to put my personal information out on the Internet where everyone can see it. # No, I am too busy to give you any hints. Maybe ask Brian Boy, or someone else who likes Finding Nemo. # I don't know. I will check in maybe around once a month on the Wiki, but I don't think I will ever be fully committed to the Wiki again. # I think I may have already said this, but yes they did. I wrote that letter years ago, the year before ''''Continental Drift was released, and they replied quickly. They said it was a good suggestion but getting the copyright and permission would be difficult and also there was not enough time to do everything before Ice Age: Continental Drift came out. # If I have any ideas for my pages, I will briefly come back and fill them in. # I don't want any of my pages to become real films. ''Ice Age: Thawed Out ''is more like a fanfiction. # Sid or Diego. ::: Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 22:39, June 7, 2017 (UTC) I AM SUPER DUPER UPPER SORRY! YOU LOCKED YOURSELF OUT! Hey IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand 2 I AM SUPER DUPER UPPER HYPER SORRY! YOU LOCKED YOUR SELF OUT! ( 13:42, June 8, 2017 (UTC))